The Minecraft Tournament
by sackpower44
Summary: Over 1000 players in minecraft joined a tournament to win a prize.Blade and his friend Justin will both fight there way through the tournament,But the secret Behind this tourney will change there lives. Read and Comment
1. The Tournament Begins

Welcome to the my tourney Series. Hi its me sackpower44 my first one ever im trying to make this as awsome as i can

* * *

''Is everything set up and ready'',said Notch. ''Yes every area is ready for tomorrow",said DinnerBone.

"Good we can start this tourney in two days",said Notch.

"So sent All the invites to every minecraft player in the World",said Notch. "Ok",said DinnerBone.

''Well Lets get this started ",said Notch. ''Then,the all the invite been send all players'',said Narrator. This the new generation for the new heroes or heroine.

* * *

Morgan Freeman: Im the narrator for this story

Sackpower44: the next Chapter will come up next time

Review and Favorite YEA!

Me signing out peace


	2. The invite

Hey welcome back my computer wasn't working so I'm using a ipadmini yea:Sackpower44

* * *

A boy walked outside out of the house in a early minecraft morning then he saw letter.

He picked the letter up and went back inside. "Hey Blade,I found letter at the front door,said the boy.

"Well let's see",said Blade sitting in the chair. The boy toss the letter into Blade's Hands.

Blade had black hair,darkbrown eyes,fingerless gloves,white jacket with a blue strip on the sides of the jacket,dark jeans,and black shoes.

Blade unfold the letter and look what it said. "This not a letter Justin,its invitations to a tournament ",said Blade.

Justin had blond hair and little bit blackish,he had blue eyes,wearing a white and orange band rap around his head,orange jacket,blue jeans,and orange shoes.

"Woah,cool when the tournament starts?",said Justin." In two days",Said Blade. Blade stood from his chair."And the tournament will be in Notchs castle",Blade said.

"Ok let's start training",said Justin."Alright",Blade said.

After 2 days of training,our heroes packed up and ready to leave until...

"Um Blade",Justin said."What?",said Blade."How do we got to notch's castle?Said Justin.

"In the invitation,it said take a nether portal to get to notch's place",said Blade. So both of them went into the portal to notch's castle.

* * *

Morgan freeman:Well that was great ending to the chapter

Sackpower44:Shut up god

Morgan freeman:You can't shut up thy Morgan Freeman I'm the narrator

Squid:You both shut up because umm well screw it

Sky:SQUIDS!(he'd attack the squid)

Sackpower44:Now that was better ending plz favor or anything see ya you shining stars


	3. A new friend and host

Sackpower44:Im back with the new chapter yeaaa!

* * *

When Blade and Justin come out of the portal,they stand in front of Notchs castle.

"Woah It's so huge"said Justin Amazed.

"Yea"said Blade. Then other people come out of other portals then they walked into Notchs castle.

"Man,Lots of people got invited too",said Blade.

"Yea I know",Justin said. They both walked into the castle and iron golems told

everyone to stay in the field until the host of the tournament comes.

"Hey Blade where ya going?"said Justin.

"Outside getting a little bit of fresh air",said Blade. He walked out of the castle.

"Man",said Blade looking at the sky then he bumped into something and fell,he'd wonder what bump into him. He saw what he bump into that girl.

"Are you okay",said Blade. "Yea",said the girl.

She had sliver eyes,black long hair,wearing a purple headband,a white dress,skinny jeans,and pink shoes.

"Hi,my name Lara",said Lara.

"My name is Blade and hi",said Blade.

"Blade,hurry the host is coming!",said Justin Yelling.

"Ok!",said Blade.

"I will see yea around Lara",said Blade.

"Ok see ya later",said Lara.

They both went back to castle to know who's the host tournament.

Then someone came up on stage and it was Notch the Host of the tournament

"Hello and we welcome you to this fine tournament",said Notch.

"If you don't know me I'm Notch",said Notch

"I sent these invites to you to show who stronger in these matches",said Notch.

"You be assigned to matches on the this on this watch",said Notch.

"The watch will tell what match your in",said Notch.

"Here on the rules,Once you lost a match your out of the tournament",Notch.

"Well that's it you will stay in a room for four so we don't get cramped",Notch.

"You will be getting numbers to each room",said Notch.

"Go to your rooms that has your number",said Notch.

"Let's begin the tourney",said Notch

* * *

Sackpower44:Hello my home chickens/shining stars in a few days a new series is

coming up. See say later click


	4. New roomate

Blade and Justin found there room Then heard sounds from the room.

"So this the room we will stay in",said Blade.

"Well our number was room eight",said Justin.

"Lets check if someone's there",said Blade.

Blade knocked on the door and heard familair voice.

"Coming!"said the voice. When the voice it showed that voice was Lara.

"Oh looks your the roomates I suppose to have",said Lara.

"Yea",said Justin. Blade and Justin went in the room and saw how it look like.

The room had a two bunk bed on each side of the room, A lamp in the middle between the bed, a big tv,and 4 closets and a put there bags in the closet and trying to settled in.

"Pretty big room for pretty big home,right Blade?",Justin said.

"Yea,it looks like this castle took a lot of work to finish this",said Blade.

They heard a knock at the door so Justin went to open the door to who it was.

He saw a girl outside the girl had brown hair that flows down her back,a purple bow on her hair,she had sapphire eyes,she wore a purple and black spaghetti strap,grey shorts almost near her waist,black shoes.

"Hi,I'm amber your roommate",said Amber.

"Welcome,im Justin your other roommates are inside",said Justin.

Both of them walk inside the room.

"Hey guys this Amber our roommate",said Justin.

"Sup Amber",said Blade.

"Hi Amber I'm Lara",Lara said.

"Hi",said Amber.

While Justin,Lara,and Amber were busy,Blade brought out his Old enchantment sword during his old minecraft days.

"Hey Blade,tell what happen to Matt",Said Justin.

"Oh ummmm what I thought he went to Mexico last time"said Blade.

"Well,you can't say no",said Justin.

"No",said Blade. "Last time Matt's brother was found in a bar fight,remember",said Blade.

"Oh yea,I remember you got angry at that guy that punch you in the face so you punch him in the face then you grabbed a table smash it on him",said Justin.

"That was Matt ok",said Blade.

"Yea right,the guy who that stab that other guy with a broken glass bottle in the d"-then Blade cut him off.

"In the what?",said Amber.

"It's nothing,Justin here is a bit crazy at times",said Blade,removed his hand form Justin's mouth.

"Well im hungry is there dining room somewhere?",said Justin.

"I think down the hall and go right im sure you will be there",said Lara.

"Alright see ya when I come back"said Justin.

Justin left the room to the dining room.

"Well gonna be busy polishing my enchantment diamond sword",said Blade.

"Well Amber what are you gonna do?,said Lara.

"Im just using my computer check things and stuff",said Amber.

"Well im gonna watch movie",said Lara.

Meanwhile...

"Man Im full",said Justin coming out of the dining area and then he heard went around the corner and four to five wither and regular skeletons.

"Aw crap",said Justin. The skeletons heard were and start firing arrows from far range.

He went inside the room where Lara,Amber,and Blade are.

"God that was scary",said Justin.

"What happen?",Blade.

"I saw five skeletons in the hallway",said Justin.

Blade toss a bow and arrow to Justin.

"Why are you giving me this",Justin asked.

"Because we're going to fight these idiots off",said Blade.

* * *

Sackpower44:Matts a another charaters to show later in the story

Read and review for the next chapter


	5. First Round Begins!

Hey guys back with a chapter of this stuff YEA! Hahaha well read

* * *

Blade gave Lara a Stone Axe and gave Amber a iron sword.

They opened on the door into the wither skeletons were waiting ready to crush them. The Group charged at the fought them and a battle was going stab the wither skeleton with his ,Justin shot the wither skeleton in the Chop the skeleton Slash the skeletons with her sword.

"Man,I thought wither skeletons were found in the nether fortress",said Justin.

"That means someone sent them here",said Amber.

"Which someone is after us",said Blade.

"Well lets sleep,I'm getting tired",said Lara

"Yea",said Justin.

They went inside the room and slept.

* * *

The next day...

"Morning",said Justin Yawning.

"Shut up,I'm sleeping",said Blade.

"Hey cool down man",said Justin.

"Sorry,I'm just tired",said Blade.

"Well get up first round of the tournament starts in 2 hours",said Lara.

"Fine,Amber wake up",said Blade.

"Morning",said Amber waking up.

They walked out of the room for they ate, DinnerBone inform them to go to the arena for the start of the tournament.

They saw arena looked like,It was 10x10 saw Notch on top of the arena.

"Welcome first rounds starts now",said Notch.

"Look at the Big screen in front of you which shows which person your againist",Notch said.

Everyone was looking at a huge screen to see who's fighting who.

"I'm in Match 9 with some guy name mlgHwnt",said Justin.

"I'm in match 12 with Minorminer69er did i say that right?",said Blade confused.

"Yea",said Amber.

"I'm in match 4 with Champine,said Amber.

"I'm in umm match 20 with Nanaea",said Lara.

"We'll let's start this throw down",said Justin.

The 3 Matchs past then it was Ambers match.

* * *

If you don't know minerminor69er,mlgHwnt,Nanaea,andChampine there real 69er and champine are players from scottland in zackscootgames a youtuber who makes minecraft is from battle of the sexes with the girls vs boys in aviatorgaming With mlgHwnt also.

Got lazy today so I made it short

Read/Review bye


	6. The fights of awsome(Not really

Sup guys i think this is a long time since i made a story i'm not sure bur here this story

* * *

Amber was crafting her bow and armor, holding the iron sword that Blade gave her.

"This goes there and this goes here,done",said Amber.

When she came out people on the sides were cheering if it was like a frenzy.

She went to the arena to check whats her opponent was.

Champine looked like a female chewbacca with a pink flower in her fur or something.

"Fourth Match looks like a cat fight with chewbacca you never see that everyday right Dinnerbone."said Steve sitting in front of the arena with dinnerbone.

"Your right Steve we have Amber on the left and Champine on the right",said Dinnerbone.

"Lets start this match NOW!'said Steve.

In 3,2,1,FIGHT.

They both charge at each other.

Champine got the first damage on Amber.

Then Champine jumped use her bow and started firing arrows rapidly.

Amber blocked it with her Amber jumped and punch Champine in the face.

Champine fell to the ground defeated and Amber stand up and shaked Ambers hand then the match ended.

three of the matches past and the group watch the eight match was Antvenom vs Geoffrobro.

Antvenom knocked Geoffrobro out and the match was done.

Then next was Justin ran to the Arena to see his match.

He came out just wearing a helmet,a green stripe shirt,grey pants,and brown shoes and holding a sword.

Justin heard a sound from the stands and saw who was screaming.

"GOD DAMIT STEVE why arent you wearing a armor",said a had brown hair,dark sunglasses,black shirt,a black wrist band,blue jeans,and brown shoes.

The match started then Hwnt or Steve ran at him.

Justin turned and trip Steve and he fell out of the arena and Justin won.

After the other match it was Blade turn to shine.

They saw him on the arena with the person hes fighting with.

He kinda looks like a viking with red hair and were both looking at each other until Blade grab a stick and throw it on minorminer69er.

He went crying and left the won then the other matchs were gone and it was Laras match ended quick and easy.

"Well round 1 will contuie after the break",said Dinnerbone.

* * *

Meanwhile in the nether fortress...

"Master,these humans defeated us",said Wither Skeleton.

"I must tell this to Herobrine",said the Wither floated upper part of the fortress and landed on front of Herobrines throne.

"Did your skeletons kill those humans",said Herobrine.

"No master those four other humans took them down",said Wither.

"Tell the pigman to attack Notches castle",said Herobrine.

"Yes master",said Wither. the floated away.

* * *

Hey guys awsome chapter i think maybe review/follow plz see ya later you bright stars


	7. The Power of Deadlox

**Hey this just a update part about the minecraft** tournament

**Im putting everything into this**

**theres weapons,mobs,and other items from diffrent mods**

**Youtubers will be added info me if you have any youtubers you know or tell me if your a youtuber then i will put you in the story and tell me your skin also** _  
_

**Lets start this story**

* * *

"Man im ready for the next match",said Justin.

"Yeah but more reason why im ready because whos fighting",said Blade.

"Im getting tired of you both talking",said Lara.

"Wow i feel so energize,YEA!,said Amber loudly.

"Maybe getting excited too much will make you get a frenzy",said Justin. They both walk through the hall way then Justin bump into a guy.

"Hey watch were going!",said Justin said to the guy.

"Maybe you should look were your going",said the guy.

He wear a white t-shirt,gray pants,black shoes,green headphones,and black wrist bands and had brown hair that covers half of his face,redish brown eyes,and pale skin.

"Whats your name",said Justin. "Im Deadlox",said Deadlox then Justin in the face.

"Thats it,come here",Justin said. "Bring on then",said Deadlox.

They both pulled out iron swords and started fight. There clashing were intense as the sound gets louder.

Justin punched Deadlox into wall starts beating him up. Then Deadlox kicked him in the stomach. Deadlox fell down on his knees by the damage Justin did to his body.

Justin knocked Deadlox out with a kick in the face.

"If you try to beat me dude,you fail and making your mistake for a youtuber",said Justin while walking away. "Justin look",said Amber.

Deadlox was covered in green aura surround its body. Then Deadlox stood up and he changed. Suddenly his eye were turning green then his iron sword changed into a green sword with gray hilt and dark green ender eye on the bottom of the hilt.

"Maybe your mistake",said Deadlox. Then Deadlox charged at Justin while Justin was ready for his attack. Deadlox slash but Justin blocked,the sound of Deadlox sword when he clashed cause a huge blow of air flying everywhere. Deadlox pushed Justin at a huge amount of speed through the wall of the castle. Then,a huge explosion was heard throught the hole on the wall that Deadlox made. Blade and the others ran to Justin and Deadlox.

They all saw the smoke whiched covered Deadlox and Justin cleared up. Blade,Amber,and Lara saw Justin knocked out on a wall and injured while Deadlox changed back to his normal self.

"What happened?,"said Deadlox while a dozen of people saw what happen.

"We need help hes hurt",said Amber. Then a iron golem came out and took Justin to the medic room were the healer was waiting for him.

Then Dinnerbone came out of the hallway and saw the damage.

"Every do what were you doing im can handle this",said Dinnerbone. Then everybody did what they were doing.

"Can i talk to Deadlox and Blade in private,i'm sure he will come back after our talk,alright",said Dinnerbone.

"Alright,Dinnerbone",said Lara. He took Blade and Deadlox to his office.

* * *

i know this is short because my mom passed away so i did a littled of this

but im making sure my story is interesting

well see ya


End file.
